


Father's Day in Gotham

by ProxyZee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Gen, Gift Giving, Gotham City - Freeform, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyZee/pseuds/ProxyZee
Summary: Cassandra finds a touch of inspiration on Father's Day.





	Father's Day in Gotham

"Happy Father's Day, Dad" Barbara happily exclaimed. Jim Gordon's eyes widen in surprise when he sees a small, blue gift box with a ribbon resting in her open hands.

"Thanks, Barb," he said as she took it from her.

"You don't know what it is yet."

"You never gave me a bad present," he said happily. Cassandra watched the Commissioner's smile as she tried to recall a time David ever smiled like that.

She watched his hands remove the ribbon delicately. He was excited, but in no mood to rush. "Oh, wow," he said in amazement as he slowly takes out the solid gold watch with a blackface. The hands and Roman numerals appeared to be gold too.

"H-how on earth?"

"If I'm going to save five months of my salary for anyone, it's you," said Barbara as she enjoyed the sight of his shock.

"This is probably the most expensive present you've ever given me," said Jim as he slowly secured it around his wrist.

"Ever? We'll see about that." Barbara jokingly said, but Cassandra could tell she was just pretending to say it that way.

"I'm a little lost for words."

"I'll make it easy for you. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweet pea. You're the greatest daughter a man like me could hope for."

They embrace each other as Cassandra looks down with a quivering lip. She had come to the conclusion that David had never looked at her that way. Ever.

“So, Cass. You like Lasanaga, right? I hope I didn’t make the wrong dinner choice.”

Cassandra quickly looked up and nodded.

“Good. Well, it’s in the oven and almost done. Feel free to take a seat at the table.”

“So, you live in the manor? That must be something. I can only imagine I’d get lost in there.”

“Used to it,” Cass said before placing another forkful lasagna in her mouth.

“I noticed you seem to like letting Babs do the talking for you.”

“She’s still learning English, Dad.”

Jim ceases eating as his cheeks turn a little red. “Oh, I’m sorry. I should’ve-”

“Fine,” Cass stated with her best reassuring smile.

“It’s my fault. I should have told you earlier.”

“Where are you from if it’s not too prying,” asked Jim.

Cass felt herself starting to sweats nerves began to take over.

“I-I.”

“Tibet.” said Babs. Cass suppressed her desire to sigh in relief when Barbara gave the answer for her.

“Tibet? Quite a spiritual place, or so I’ve heard.”

“Yes,” said Cass.

“I know it might be hard., but is there anything you could tell me about it?”

“P-pretty. Trees. Big hills.”

“Big hills? You mean mountains?”

Cass nodded. Jim rubbed his hair sheepishly.

“Well, sorry that you’re in Gotham. I know it’s not the best looking of places, but I like to think it has its moments.”

Cass nodded again as she kept eating.

“So, how are the folks?”

Barbara paused. She nervously looked to Cass while Cass stared at her plate.

“Um, did I say something awkward? Let me know if I have.” Jim stated tensely.

“Oh no! It’s fine. They still live there. She just hasn’t seen them in a while.”

“Ah. I get it. Don’t worry. I won’t bring it up again.” Jim said as she resumed to eating the last of the lasagna on his plate.

Cass quietly resumed to eating. When Jim stood up from the table to leave for the kitchen, she looked to his watch. Then she glumly looked back down to see an empty plate in front of her.

“You’re doing great, Cass. Don’t worry.” Barbara said as she stood up to carry out her own plate. The quiet girl nodded with a smile in response before looking back down to her plate glumly.

She decided to look around the room from her seat. A framed photograph.

She noticed that it was a picture of Barbara. A few years younger and standing next to an only slightly younger-looking Jim. She has her arm wrapped around him just as he has his own around her. Their smiles were wide and bright.

Cassandra placed her hand upon the paper napkin beside the plate. Just as she felt it she looked to it.

Her fingers and thumb stroke it. She smiles as an idea comes to mind.

“Cassandra?” Bruce said curiously as he noticed Cassandra approaching him with her hand behind her back. The fire from the grand fireplace in the large lounge room of the manor gave the room a bright, wavering glow.

“B-Bruce.” stuttered Cass.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. Cass shakes her head.

She holds out her hand while opening it. Bruce looks to it with curiosity, and some caution.

He felt a little relaxed when he noticed that all that laid in her hand was a carefully folded origami figure. Of a bat.

“Is this for me?” he asked. She nods while he gently picks it up by a paper wing with two fingers.

“Well, thank you. Quite unexpected.”

“H-h-ha-ha.”

“Happy Father’s Day?” Bruce said with a raised brow.

“But I’m not your father, Cassandra.”

Cassandra shakes her head.

“T-t-to m-me.”

Bruce smiles. She noticed that it was partly gracious and partly sad.

“I’ll keep it safe.” he declared as he placed it into his pocket.

“We should go. It’s time for practice.”

Cassandra nodded happily. She follows Bruce out of the lounge room. Already excited for another Father’s Day.


End file.
